Hangover
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Dur matinée pour le Capitaine Sean Renard. Mais ne serait ce pas pou beaucoup, la faute d'un certain Grimm appelé Nick Burkhardt? Rated M pour mon humour bizarre


**HANGOVER**

**Auteur:** SeanRenard

**Disclamer:** Rien ici ne m'appartient, a part le scénario. Tous les personnages de cette merveilleuse série sont la propriété de ses créateurs et de la NBC.

C'est ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tout ça a été écrit sur une heure de maths au collège particulièrement ennuyeuse sur des triangles et il n'y a pas eu de correction entre temps. Je l'ai ecrite sur mon portable alors si il manque certains accents c'est normal ;-)

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez apprecier même si c'est très rapide! Laissez des review pour m'aider a m'améliorer :-) merci

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sean se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible ce lundi là. Son corps était engourdi, comme encore dans un rêve dont l'esprit ne voudrait pas sortir. Le prince avait trop chaud dans cette couverture, si bien qu'il l'enleva pour ensuite découvrir qu'il était nu comme au premier jour. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure brune qui dépassait de l'amas de draps. Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du capitaine mais le fil de ses pensées fut coupé quand il vit la chevelure s'agiter et un bras sortir du fin fond des couvertures. C'était un homme. Sean n'avait rien contre les hommes, du tout. C'est juste qu'il était hétéro. Il espérait du plus profond de son âme, aussi sombre soit elle, qu'il n'avait rien fait de compromettant. Et au pire qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne! Lorsqu'il vit la petite tête joyeuse de l'homme avec qui il avait passée la nuit, il crut avoir une défaillance cardiaque. Toutes ses espérances furent tombées en morceaux. Il connaissait cette personne et il avait couché avec elle.

-"Nick" fit le capitaine pour lui même Le lieutenant avança une main vers la joue du capitaine et le caressa tendrement.

-"Ca va pas? Si tu crois ne pas me satisfaire, je te rassure, elle est proportionnelle a ton 1m93." Dit il doucement, amoureusement, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Le capitaine se dégagea de l'emprise de Nick, qui essaya de se rapprocher de "son cher et tendre" et dans un ultime mouvement, sortit des draps. Sean eu le doux loisir d'admirer son employé dans le plus simple appareil qui pris la parole:

-"Promis, la prochaine fois ce sera toi le dominant. M'en veut pas pour ca" avança Nick

C'était pire que dans les pires cauchemars du capitaine Renard. Il s'était fait littéralement enculé par un grimm!

-"Nick, dites moi, c'est un cauchemar, hein? Je vais me réveiller, n'est ce pas?"

-"Vous ne m'aimez pas, c'est ça? Je savais que vous dire que je vous aimais quand je vous ai vu sortir de ce bar c'était pas une bonne idée..." Sanglota t il "Mais bon, au moins j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie"

Sean grimaça a l'énonciation de ce souvenir qu'il n'avait pas. Nick pleura de plus belle et se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur mais, dans un mouvement malencontreux, leur virilités se touchèrent. Le capitaine Renard n'osait pas bouger de peur de rendre encore plus triste l'homme avec qui il avait passée la nuit, qui semblait réellement désespéré. Mais dans sa tête, il cherchait encore la camera cachée. _"Et merde! Pourquoi ca m'arrive a moi? Pourquoi?!"_ Désespéra t il intérieurement. Nick ressemblait vraiment a une femme épleurée et n'avait plus rien d'un Grimm a ce moment la. Le semi-Zauber-biest tourna la tête et attrapa son réveil dans ses mains puissantes. Il était 11 h 45!

-"Debout, Nick! Vous n'allez pas rester la a pleurer alors que nous sommes lundi et qu'il est 11:45 am!"

Sean essaya de se lever mais son cul lui faisait atrocement mal et il marcha comme il pu jusqu'à son armoire en boitillant. Il attrapa le premier ensemble qui lui passait sous la mains et jeta un coup d'oeil a Nick qui était a 4 pattes, les fesses au vent, cherchant ses affaires sous le lit _"Qui m'a refiler un crétin pareil?!"_ se demanda le capitaine. Car, non, il n'y avait pas d'espace entre le bas du lit et le sol.

-"Hum... Je ne trouve pas mes affaires" essaya le jeune Grimm

Passablement exaspéré, Sean attrapa un jean et un t shirt gris dans sa penderie, mit tout en boule et dans un superbe lancé de baseballer, fit voler cette même boule dans la tête du lieutenant, qui tomba évanoui. Le capitaine qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer se précipita sur le bel endormi et lui donna des claques pour qu'il se réveille. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il ne restait qu'une et unique méthode, il hésita un peu a la faire _"Je n'ai qu'a le laisser la. Il finira bien par se réveiller..."_ songea t il "_Oh et puis merde"_ Il approcha doucement son visage de celui du grimm, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença a lui faire le bouche a bouche. L'effet fut immédiat. Nick ouvrit les yeux et s'agrippa au cou de son supérieur.

-"Alors finalement vous m'aimez? Je suis tellement heureux! Moi aussi je vous aime! Je suis amoureux de vous depuis le début! Depuis que je vous ai vu dans votre merveilleux ensemble noir qui moulait tellement bien vos formes! Dites le moi que vous m'aimez! Je vous aime trop! Trop tellement beaucoup si vous saviez comme..."

C'en fut trop pour Sean. Il craqua.

-"TAAA GUEEEUULE!"

Le silence qui suivit fut très pesant. On n'entendait même plus les bruit de la ville. Le grimm était figé, comme si il faisait une crise de tétanie et regardait le capitaine avec les yeux d'un enfant qu'on vient de gronder et qui se retiens de pleurer mais qui d'un coup, éclate en larmes. C'est ce qui se passa ensuite.

-"Nick, je suis désolé. Ca m'a échapper. Arrêtez de pleurer, s'il vous plait. Je m'en veut de vous faire subir ca mais je ne suis pas trés intéressé par les hommes, on va dire.

-"Tout s'est passé trop vite cette nuit" pleura t il "et je n'oserait même plus vous regarder au bureau."

-"On va faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu, d'accord? Il faut qu'on travaille comme d'habitude."

Nick aquiesta. _"Et voilà! C'est pour ça que j'interdit les relations de couple au bureau!"_ se dit Sean "Après l'amour, les emmerdes" Ils se rhabillèrent chacun de leur coté et le capitaine se proposa pour amener Nick au bureau, ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment ensemble, le prince boitait toujours. Nick alla rejoindre son coéquipier, Hank, et Sean rentra dans son bureau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a refermer la porte, il entendit un début de conversation entre le grimm et Hank:

-"Wow! Le capitaine n'a pas l'air tres en forme aujourd'hui!" Fit Hank

-"Tu m'étonne!" Rigola Nick

-"Pourquoi? Tu sais ce qu'il a?" Demanda son coéquipier

-"Evidemment!" Affirma le grimm

-"Eh bien raconte! C'est la première fois que tu raconte pas un truc en entier! Je sais même de quelle couleur est la cuvette de tes WC alors que je ne suis jamais venu chez toi!" Le taquina Hank

Nick lui lança un regard faussement méchant et continua:

-"Eh bien, cette nuit... " Il retint quelque peu le suspense "Je me suis fait le capitaine. Tu devrai le voir nu, il est Ma-gni-fique!"

Hank était un peu beaucoup sur les fesses quant a cette révélation. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits. -"Bien joué gagnant!" Rigola t il en faisant une tape dans le dos du grimm Sean n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il fallait qu'il aille les voir sinon tout le commissariat serai au courant et il perdrai son autorité. Il s'approcha donc de ses deux employés et toussota afin de s'accorder leur attention.

-"Si cette histoire pouvait rester entre nous s'il vous plait" fit il Les deux compères fit un oui silencieux de la tête et le capitaine Renard repartit dans son bureau. Il entendit Nick et Hank parler a voix basse dans son dos a peine était il partit:

-"Mais regarde moi ce cul digne d'un acteur X" chuchota Nick en se mordant la lèvre

-"Aller, je te paye un coup pour ta victoire, champion?" Rigola Hank Et tous deux partirent vers le bar le plus proche.

-"Consternant" fit Sean Renard pour lui même.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Et vous emplirez mon coeur de joie! :D


End file.
